In the Shuffle
by RoseyEpidemic
Summary: A collection of drabbles based off of whatever my ipod shuffles onto when I'm in the mood to write! All Kakasaku, not necessarily all in the same world. Ratings K-M so be sure to check with each chapter.
1. Chapter 1

_"Eyes bright, uptight, just girls but she can't be what you need if she's 17. They're just girls…they're just girls."_

Kakashi couldn't remember the time or the place, but he remembered the suddenness of it. He remembered it was a slip of the mind and a slip of the hands, and suddenly Sakura's blouse had been thrown across the training field, and they'd done something they couldn't take back.

After that encounter he had stayed away, damning his hands and spiting her face. It had been only a few days later when she'd shown at his doorstep craving more.

"No!" he had been adamant,

"Oh give it a rest, sensei," She purred, her eyes turning to fire, "I could persuade you."

"I'll break your heart." He warned, but his voice was weak with just the thought of her. Sakura made her way past the threshold, and Kakashi's will started to wither,

"Give me a night," she went on, her headband falling to the ground with Kakashi's dignity.

Kakashi couldn't understand it, couldn't believe that those eyes were looking at him, that those words were meant for him. He wasn't Sasuke, he wasn't young anymore.

"I'm not your savior," he'd mumbled, letting his own headband fall to the ground before being wrestled to the ground.

Kakashi couldn't understand how, but Yamato had discovered their sneaking around.

"She can't be what you need," he demanded, as Kakashi's eyes never left the ground, "she's only seventeen!"

He wanted to nod his head, he wanted to agree and call Sakura another heartbreaker, he wanted to say she was just a girl; instead he just balled his hands into fists.

The first night Sakura lost a patient; her hands were frozen to hold. She had kissed Kakashi hard, warm against the cold. One moment Kakashi had been taking off her blouse, and suddenly she was living in his house. The village had finally started getting wind and the looks of disappointment made Kakashi want to die. What had happened to just messing around?

Months later, the threats from Naruto danced around him as he looked down at her naked form.

"Kakashi?" the way she said his name broke his heart. How could she trust him? How could she allow him to do such things to her, and how could she look at him like that? How could all this be for him?

"Kakashi, are you okay?"

"Yo, I think you better go."

"Excuse me?"

"I can't take you." Sakura's face had grown red,

"You just sit at that stone at thirty years old, and you think this is it," There were tears in her eyes, and he wondered if they were for herself or for him. Walking away from the bed, he tried to get dressed, faking composure with his back turned,

"Shouldn't you be fucking with somebody your own age?" When Kakashi heard the bedspring, he'd braced for impact; waited for the fist in the back of his head. When he felt her, she was turning him around, bringing the walls down with the cloth of his mask, and when she kissed him soft and slow all Kakashi could think was, "God help me now."

"They're just girls." Naruto had been saying again, his eyes pleading with his former sensei. Kakashi's shoulders had felt heavy that day.

"Naruto," he sighed, trying to put everything into words. How could he describe that Sakura was in fact his savior?

"She can't be what you need," Naruto had ground out, "if she's seventeen." But all Kakashi could see were her bright eyes and all his mind could repeat was, "they're just girls."

"I told her from the start," Kakashi had mumbled, "this was destined to be hard." But Naruto wouldn't hear it, quitting team; Kakashi could only feel the break of his own heart.

"They're just girls." He repeated to himself as he opened the door. Sakura had curled herself up into the couch, with Pakkun sleeping against the curve of her thighs. The smile had dropped from her face, the greeting dying on her lips.

"Kakashi?"

"I told you from the start…"

"Kakashi," she had risen from her seat, walking over to him, "Kakashi I love you, this was destined to be hard but-"

"I told you from the start," he said again, his eyes hard, "I'll break your heart." When she started to cry, Kakashi wanted to take it all back, he knew this was destined to be hard but,

"'I'll break your heart." Was all he said, but this time it was in defeat, as an apology.

The last time he'd seen Sakura, she had been at the bar, flirting with a sand ninja. Her hand had rested on his leg, as she whispered something in the man's ear.

"They're just girls," Gai had told Kakashi, with a sad pat on the back, "breaking hearts." Sakura's eyes had gone bright, and there was a bang deep within his chest; he kept telling himself that she couldn't be what he needs if she's seventeen.

"They're just girls." He nodded in agreement, taking a swig of his drink. They're just girls…


	2. 2 Stay With Me

Chapter 2- Stay With me

Based off of Sam Smith's 'Stay with me'.

The sun was just beginning to poke through the blind's of Kakashi Hatake's apartment when the body next to him began to shift. It was slow at first; her head tossing from one side to the other, her rosette hair brushing over his outstretched arm that lay beneath her. Next came a groan, the after effect of a late night and early morning, and finally she sat up, the sheets sliding down cream colored skin, and pooling to hug the curve of hips. She never looked at him, but faced the sun instead, letting the warmth wash over her face, her mouth giving way to a soft smile.

Though he hated to admit it, he had to guess that it was true, he was no good at a one-night stand. He still needed love from time to time because-well, he was just a man but it seemed that these nights never went as planned. The muscles in Sakura's back tensed as she raised her arms above her head, small pops and cracks released and she sighed in content, and all Kakashi could think was; 'I don't want you to leave.'

His hand had moved without his doing, without thought but with feeling, and soon his fingers were brushing against hers, and he hoped against hope that she would hold his hand,

"Won't you stay with me?" he asked; his voice soft and light, like it always was, a diversion from the storm that raged within.

Sakura's eyes were bright with surprise, but quickly dimmed in trepidation. He had promised her one night, he had promised no strings. They had Naruto to think of after all… but she was all he needed in this morning light, and wouldn't she stay with him? And it wasn't love, and that was clear to see but it didn't help the nagging in the pit of his stomach that longed for her to crawl back into his arms.

"Kakashi-sensei…" her voice was soft, and though she spoke his name with certainty, the end of his title rose with her voice in the form of a question,

"Stay with me," he said once more, his composure falling. Why was he so emotional? It wasn't a good look for him, he cursed himself internally to gain some self control.

Last night had been building up for months, since Sasuke had shrank away from the village for good, after abandoning Team 7 one last time; for leaving Sakura crying at the gates one final time. It had been building up from the moment Kakashi and she had found escape in a local bar together for the last five Saturday nights; away from their troubles of Sasuke's departure and Naruto's will of fire.

Kakashi's heart had been in pain for years before Sakura, and all the years since he had discovered her beauty, and even after it had pained over things after and the things to come, but as the sun rose in the sky, and bathed Sakura in light, he couldn't help but sit up and reach out for her. Wrapping his arms around her, Kakashi left kisses against her shoulders, praying that he would look at him just one more time with the same fire as the night before.

"Stay with me," he begged, "Deep down I know this never works, but you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt."

His prayers were answered as Sakura turned to face him, her eyes clear of worry. The wonder of her lips pressed against his, soft and caring and as they fell back into a heap of arms and legs and blushed flesh Kakashi couldn't help but feel a weight lift from somewhere deep in his chest.


	3. Boom Clap

"Boom Clap"

It hadn't hit Sakura until the morning. It hadn't hit until the sun was high in the sky and all the stars had gone for her vision to clear. The night before had been a picture perfect navy, splattered with the silvers of stars and moonlight. Kakashi had been perched on his favorite tree branch, face lifted towards the sky and bathed in moon. Perhaps it had been the victory of saving the world, or perhaps it had been a long time coming when Sakura took her place beside him, placing a tender kiss onto masked lips. It had been like a drug to Sakura, as Kakashi had lowered the fabric, and proceeded to kiss back with nothing but stars between them. She had been under his influence, taken over with a certain magic that her old sensei seemed to possess. And perhaps it had been the moment, filled with nothing but night sky and spinning thoughts, but Sakura couldn't help to think that this must be love….

The day had progressed with her using all her ninja skill in a classic technique of avoidance. She had spent the day walking through the streets of her childhood, reminding herself over and over that it was Kakashi-sensei that she had kissed last night and how wrong that should make her feel. The plan had been working too, and as the sun began to set Sakura's mind was becoming clear. With new resolve and a happy bounce in her step, Sakura made her way to Ino's flower shop, hoping to catch the blonde before her shift ended. Rounding the corner, Sakura stopped in her tracks at the shock of silver hair. Boom. Her heart pulsed painfully. Clap. It felt like lightning strike as a current zipped through Sakura's body, the sound of her heart. The beat went on and on and on and on and all Sakura could do was look on. Kakashi had stopped in his tracks too, his book forgotten by his side. Boom. Clap. The sound of her heart the beat went on and on, keeping Sakura frozen in place, as the fear and thrill of what was really happening began to settle into the pit of her stomach. There wasn't any bit of clothing or jewelry that could dress Sakura up like Kakashi's gaze, he was that glimmer and glitter that had lifted her head in the heat of battle, the light in the darkness of her world. It had been like that since she was young, she supposed, since the very first time he had encouraged her, had secured and protected her and now as she looked on at him from across the street the love that blossomed through her chest wasn't really all that surprising.

In the blink of an eye Kakashi had disappeared in a tunnel of leaves, and Sakura was left with nothing but the rhythm of her heart to bludgeon her. With a quick head shake, Sakura pulled herself out from under the spell Kakashi's presence had left her in,

"This can't be good," she muttered, realizing for the first time that the sun had already slipped under the horizon, the first of the evening stars beginning to peak from the hues of twilight.

"Ino!" Sakura screamed, running the rest of the way to the flower shop, "We're going out tonight!"

Kakashi Hatake had just made it back to his apartment when he was met by Gemna Shiranui, trademark senbon dancing between his teeth,

"Evening, Kakashi."

"No," Kakashi turned his back to the jonin, placing his key in the door and unlocking it with a curt twist, "I'm not going."

"Oh come on," Genma whined, pushing off from his spot on the wall and strolling over to Kakashi, "You know it's always a great time watching Guy trying to dance."

"I'm busy," Kakashi grumbled, despite the rather hilarious image of a drunken Guy trying to shake it with people in the 'prime of their youth'.

Gemna gave an understanding hum, "I also heard from Shizune that Guy just got paid quite handsomely for his last S-ranked mission. First couple rounds are on him."

Kakashi quickly twisted the lock back into place before turning to face Gemna, eyes creased into a smile,

"I guess a few drinks wouldn't hurt."

The village only had a handful of decent bars, and among them only one had an actual dance floor. Tonight, that dancefloor was packed with shinobi and civilians alike.

"Remind me why I let you drag me here?" Kakashi sighed; pushing passed another drunken and loud table of men and women who seemed to be celebrating a birthday.

"Free booze," Gemna laughed, waving to someone in the distance, "you're here for free booze."

The music pumped through the building in pulses and flashing lights that seemed to just repeat in colors of green and pink, and as Kakashi and Gemna made their way towards the center of everything, the dance floor came into view, a layer of steam and smoke floating above the mix of tightly pressed bodies moving to the bass. Kakashi suppressed another sigh, allowing his eyes to roll as he watched young women throw themselves onto ninja,

"How humiliating," he muttered, letting his eyes roam around the room until they settled onto a small group of women in the center of the dance floor. The sound of everything seemed to fade into the background as Kakashi's feet led him closer to the pocket of women dancing by themselves. The music seemed to swallow his body as he made his way through the throng of people, finally able to make out a certain pink haired kunoichi.

The lights grazed over her body in hues of green and silver as her body moved to the beat with ease, her eyes closed and hips rolling.

Boom. Clap. The sound of Kakashi's heart seemed to meld with the music that Sakura moved to and as the beat when on and on and on his mouth began to dry. Boom. Clap. The sound seemed to shake his soul, as the feelings from their kiss rose up from his throat and numbing his brain. Sakura's eyes finally opened, dazzling and electric from the heat, they reflected a light that Kakashi wished to follow, a light that let him lose his shadow, the sun; the glowing halo that kept burning him up.

Kakashi-Sensei!" she called, her smile easy, as she reached out a hand to him. He took it cautiously, letting his body be pulled close to hers as she began to slink and twirl to the sounds around them. Boom. Clap. No, she wasn't dancing to the music, she was dancing to the sound of their hearts and the beat went on and on and on. Kakashi brought her body closer to his and though his movements weren't perfect, they were sure and matched Sakura's perfectly. The kiss had started sometime between breaths and the bass went through them both, an electric feel that pulled Kakashi's heart to his throat, and as his tongue danced with Sakura's, he could feel her heartbeat too, in the spaces between words that hadn't been able to say yet, words that had burned up with all the love that hadn't been shown yet and it made Kakashi feel good. The kissing and dancing came to an end and as the world started to zoom back into focus Sakura gave Kakashi one more dazzling smile before skipping back around to where her friends had regrouped at the bar. There would be time for talk later and for now, Kakashi made his way to where Gemna sat, fighting over something with an already intoxicated Guy. Slipping in next to the bushy-browed jonin, Kakashi poured himself a glass of sake, trying to quiet his heart, but the beat went on and on and on….


End file.
